Devices according to the class for adjusting the height of vehicle bodies are provided, in particular, for increasing the ground clearance of motor vehicles or for lowering the bodies in the event of flat road surfaces, for example, for reducing the air resistance on the suspension struts, on a suspension strut bearing, or on a wheel carrier of the motor vehicles. In this way, for example, according to EP 2 332 756 A2, a height adjustment between a mounting of the suspension strut and an upper spring plate of a biased spring of the suspension strut or as known from EP 1 953 013 A2 between a component such as a sleeve part holding a wheel carrier and a lower spring plate. An actuation of such devices is performed, for example, by means of an electric motor that rotationally drives a movement thread, for example, a spindle drive or ball screw, so that, from the rotational movement, for example, of a rotationally fixed and axially displaceable spindle and a resulting rotationally driven, axially fixed spindle nut, an axial displacement of a fixed component is realized relative to a component of the suspension strut displaceable axially relative to this part and thus an essentially continuous height adjustment of the suspension strut and thus the vehicle body with a corresponding setting of the ground clearance between an upper and a lower adjustment position is achieved. Here, shocks applied to the wheel mounted on the suspension strut have a negative effect on the movement thread, in particular, on the balls and their raceways of a ball screw.